Catnap ll
The WoB is counter attacking. Defend the Icarus with the newly acquired Madcat. Enemies In order of appearence. *AC Tanks *Uziel *Light SRM Tanks *Light Helicopters Walkthrough Objective: Defend the Icarus from the WoB counter attack Before anything, become aware that backup is available in this mission. Natalia sends Foster out in a Cougar Scout Mech to assist. And although it may not pack a punch. Having an active ally in a mission is a rarity. After Spawning in, there will be a slight pause before the carnage starts. Take this time to look around the encampments around the Icarus for salvage supplies. After this, several tanks will start entering the area. They will ignore the player, and go right for the Icarus unless attacked by the player. Likewise, if Foster attacks them, they will turn their attention to him and his Cougar Mech. These tanks are only the first of 3 waves. And although this mission is short, if the difficulty is ramped up, it becomes a pain. Suggestion of destroying the tanks with the twin machine guns on the Madcat is highly advised. The first wave ends after all the AC tanks are destroyed, and aprox. 5 light missile tanks come into view. Although not required, it is suggested to destroy these tanks as quickly as possible, else they turn attention to the Icarus while the first of two Uziels approaches. These tanks can be destroyed by being hit by all four Javelin Missiles on the Madcat. And is the quickest way of destroying them with out overheating the Mech. Either during, or slighly after these tanks being destroyed, a WoB Uziel comes onto Radar. Try to keep it's attention by constantly hitting it, or it will turn it's attention to the Icarus. A good way to keep it from hitting the Icarus is when the Mech starts to overheat, switch to the Machine Guns. These weapons do not create heat, and allow for the Mech to cool down. Next wave, second wave, starts as soon at the Uziel is destroyed. Light Helicopters (At least 6 of them) come into radar. This wave isn't considered Much of a wave, however if these helicopters are ignored by the player, they be come an annoyance quite quickly. If the player starts to shoot them down, Foster may turn attention to the Helicopters as well. A single Javelin Missile is enough to destroy a helicopter. The Wave after this the final wave. One more Uziel comes onto radar, take it out. If the mission doesn't end. It's because enemies are still around. Check close to the Icarus, tanks have a habit of getting very close to it. Else, check the skies, Helicopters may still be flying around. After all enemies are destroyed, Natalia gives the all clear and the mission ends. Trivia *First two part mission of MechAssault. *Only mission of MechAssault where player gets an active ally, Foster. *First mission where the player doesn't see the mission briefing. *Several Friendly infantry can be found near the camp objects around the icarus, They are presumably the rest of the Icarus crew and are extremely weak and remain unnoticed by attacking enemies for the most part. Category:MechAssault